nine months of hell
by angelbird2
Summary: shino comes back after a long one month mission only to find his lover puking in the bathroom holding his stomach. shino/kiba mpreg please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto so no suing.

Summery: ok so this a shinokiba mpreg because I feel like these two don't get enough love, and this is my first mpreg so constructive

Criticism greatly appreciated NO FLAMERS

Conception…

Shino Aburame to most is a quiet serious minded person, always thinking ahead and always knows exactly what to do or say, the type of

Person that you can count on, but more importantly someone who never makes a mistake right?

"Shino how could you agree to this" yelled a certain Inuzuka.

"It's not that bad and it's only for a month," stated Shino in a monotone voice.

"ONLY FOR A MONTH, AND WHAT PREY TELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WHILE YOU'RE OUT RISKING YOUR NECK,

FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH" screamed the loudmouthed dog-lover.

Then just as Shino was about get yelled at again for taking such a dangerous mission, Shino wrapped his arms around his small lover

Embracing him in warm hug.

"I'll miss you too Kiba" stated Shino as he tried to reassure his boyfriend.

Kiba then started to break down crying, suddenly realising the only reason he was mad was because he would miss him so much.

Shino then guided Kiba down onto their bed, as Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino's neck, as Kiba cries quietened to mere sniffles.

"Since you'll be gone for month, I might as well make tonight a night to remember, what do you think Shino-kun?" stated Kiba in a

Seductive voice.

"Why wait till tonight eh ki-chan were already in the right room, and besides your looking to delectable I need to ravish you now." Said

Shino in a possessive voice.

He then layed Kiba down onto the bed as he hungrily gazed at his lover, and passionately kissed him lightly biting his lip begging for

Entrance as he was quickly granted access his hands worked on getting Kiba's shirt off, he then threw the discarded clothes across the

Room in haste, and went on to nip and caress his lover's nipples earning him explicit moans from the young body withering under him,

As he preceded to take of his own clothes he couldn't help but gaze at the truly erotic view of Kiba as he was moaning loudly,

He then took of his own and Kiba's pants and boxers, Kiba moaned loudly as Shino took the whole of his erection into his mouth, bucking

His hips wildly, and groaned when he felt that hot mouth leave his hardened cock, then he felt a strange object penetrate his entrance

Moaning loudly as he felt another finger enter scissoring him, a third soon joined them but was soon removed only to feel something much

Larger poking him, and then fully enter him screaming in wild ecstasy as Shino's cock brushed up against his prostate making him see stars

As a hand grabbed his fully erect penis pumping him faster and faster with each thrust, screaming Shino name as he came and Shino

Screaming his name as he came inside of Kiba.

And the two lovers laid there in each other's warmth.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNEXT DAYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll see you soon I love you Shino."

"See you soon I love you too."

As Kiba watched Shino leave he got a sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach.

End of chapter

Please review I can't improve if I don't get enough feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone sorry this took so long to update it's been a very busy time for me, but I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so thanks to weredemon, hannah banana, Temari360, Blueislife, bloodyhacker19, earthbender068 and hippegal, glad you all like the story and if you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them.

Disclaimer I do not own naruto if I did there'd be lots of shinokiba babies running about but alas there isn't

Month one

One month it had been one whole month since shino aburame had seen his lover, touched him, loved him, and now as he enters his and kiba's home,

He finds his house surprisingly empty of the one he longs to see, he searched the living room, kitchen and dining room. But a sudden noise led him

To his and kiba's bedroom seeing no one he began to turn back when he saw light coming from the bathroom stepping in he saw kiba puking into the

Toilet clutching his stomach.

"Kiba what's wrong?" asked shino as kiba turned round surprise evident in his actions as he jumped on shino tackling him to the ground blissfully

Happy that his lover has returned relief quickly turned to worry at what shino would say when he found out why he was puking in the toilet.

"Shino what are you doing here you weren't supposed to be back till tonight is everything alright?" asked kiba his hands holding his stomach.

"I should be asking you that why were you being sick just now," asked shino as he looked at kiba worry and fear was evident in the smaller boys eyes.

"Shino what I have to tell you isn't that easy for me to say and it isn't going to be easy for you to hear." Said kiba it was the aburame's turn to worry now what if kiba was really sick he wouldn't be able to bare it if something happened to kiba while he wasn't there to protect him.

"I'm pregnant" and with those few words coming from his lovers mouth the great shino aburame fainted.

"Well that went well," said kiba as he tried to wake the now frozen aburame.

----------------------------------A few hours later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino had finally regained consciousness and was trying to come to terms with what he had learned that he shino aburame was going to be a father in eight months time, kiba told him that their last night together had impregnated him well his exact words were less eloquent but it didn't really matter how you phased it, the fact is that kiba is pregnant with his child.

So now as he lies next to kiba he thinks of their child and if he'll be able to be a good father and will the pregnancy be safe he had heard of some women that had died giving birth, of course kiba's pregnancy could hardly be counted as normal and he was still in shock but whatever happens as long as he and kiba were together he knew everything would be alright.

End of chapter

Okay what do you guys think please review and if you have any ideas of where to go from here or how I could improve the story let me know

One m


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know it's been forever since I've updated this story so sorry but I'll try to update more often so here it is.

Disclaimer I do not own naruto wish I did but I don't.

Nine Months of Hell

Month two; telling the family.

Shino was currently watching the love of his life pace nervously across their living room, "would you just calm down Kiba our family will be overjoyed to hear about your pregnancy" said Shino calmly.

"Correction your father will be happy, my mother's going to kill me she never wanted me to have any kids, well she wanted me to have kids she just didn't want me to be the one carrying them," stated Kiba quickly.

Then all of a sudden Shino got up from where he was sitting and embraced Kiba, who was confused by the sudden hug but accepted it with love clinging to

Shino desperately, "Ki-chan I love you and I love our baby no matter what, so what if your mother gets a bit upset over this as long as were together than no one else matters." Said Shino simply with such certainty that Kiba felt like crying.

"Bug boy why is it that when I feel like the worlds going to end, you manage to make everything feel completely fine I really am glad I met you Shino I don't know what I would do without you." Said Kiba as he looped his arms around Shinos neck.

"Well you're just lucky you never have to find out." Stated Shino as he bent down to kiss his Kiba unfortunately this was the exact moment Kibas sister Hana walked in.

"Excuse me Shino but could you please release my little brother." Both Shino and Kiba turned round in surprise at the unexpected newcomer.

"Hana what are you doing here I thought you and ma were coming round later on, she's not here yet is she!" asked Kiba in panic definitely wanting to hold off telling his mother.

"Whoa hold on little brother don't worry, ma sent me here early because she was worried about you, and you sounded a bit panicked on the phone."

"I'm sorry Hana aim just a bit nervous I guess, I just know ma's gonna freak." Said Kiba as he made his way over to his couch clearly stressed, to stressed for Shino, "Kiba first of all your mother's going to freak not gonna freak, second of all stop stressing it's not good for you or the baby." Said Shino trying to calm his love not realising that Kiba's sister was standing right next to him.

"I'm sorry baby what baby? Kiba you're not."

"Hana I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you like this, but yes I'm having a baby I I wanted to tell you and ma together please say something." Said Kiba surprising both Hana and Shino who have never heard Kiba stutter in his life.

"Kiba I'm sorry sweetie I just never thought that you would have a baby, I mean you're my baby brother and even though you and Shino are together I didn't want you to be a parent so young." Stated Hana as she held Kiba in a tender hold.

"That is very sweet and true Kiba-san."

At this new voice everyone turned around to see Shibi Aburame standing against the doorframe.

"Father what are doing here I thought you weren't coming round till later?" asked Shino nervously well as nervous as Shino Aburame can get which isn't a whole lot. "It is later Shino I would have knocked but the door was already open." Answered Shibi in a monotone voice that rivalled Shino's.

"Hold on what do you mean it's later, later as in my mother will be here any minute and I have to tell her her only son is pregnant." Stated Kiba back to being stressed. "Kiba please calm down as I have said before it is not good for you or our baby your mother will be fine, your sister is fine with it Kiba my father is looking forward to it you'll make yourself sick at this rate." Stated Shino sick with worry about his Kiba he should not be worrying this much over just telling his mother, granted he himself was worried about his father but his father seems quite happy with the idea.

"I can't help it Shino ma has always been hard on me, every little mistake I've made she has punished me for what she going to do when she finds out I'm pregnant." Said Kiba explaining to Shino why he's so worried about his mom.

"OK First of all this baby is not a mistake understand, and so what you're a grown man Kiba you have to live your own life, not the one your mother wants you to live." Stated Shino with all the love he has for Kiba and their baby.

"Well looks like you don't have to wait any longer mom's coming up the walk way now." Stated Hana.

"She's here now Hana are you sure?" asked Kiba in a panicked voice, and as if to answer him his mother came in slamming the door.

"Well what's everyone looking at, and what's with the family reunion I mean not that it's not great to see you pup but you look as white as a ghost." Said Tsume giving her son a huge hug.

"Tell her Kiba you can't wait forever." Shino calmly stated.

"Tell me what, what's going on with you pup?"Asked Tsume as she brushed back Kibas hair in concern.

"Well ma em well we I mean me and Shino are well were having a baby." Said Kiba as he waited for his mother's fury.

"Is that all you had worried there pup I thought something was seriously wrong there for a minute." Said Tsume.

"Well aren't you mad at me, I mean you always said that you never wanted me to get pregnant and now I am." Stated Kiba still fearful that his mother would lash out at him.

"Oh pup I excepted the fact that you would end up pregnant a long time ago, when you told me you were gay and in love with Shino Aburame, and I only told you that because when you were sixteen you were quite the wild child and I didn't want you to tell me that you've ruined your life." Tsume said trying to calm her young son.

"Hold on you mean I've been stressing out over nothing?" said Kiba.

"Sorry pup, but would it make you feel better if I said I'm happy for you." Said Tsume laughing.

Time skip later that night.

"Ok Shino you've been quiet all night, so go ahead say it tell me you told me so." Kiba said lying in bed with his boyfriend.

"Kiba I love you I was just worried about how stressed you were getting, and I can't wait to have this baby with you." Said Shino confidently as he kissed Kiba deeply and moved to turn the light off, knowing that no matter what he'll always love Kiba.

The end.

Ok there you have it my third chapter next I'll try to update my nejishika story.


End file.
